A Dragon and a Crown
by OnceUponAHappyTime
Summary: Summary of all my DragonQueen one-shots and Tumblr prompts. Just a few of the moments between the Dragon and the Queen. More will follow
1. Another life

Based on this prompt: Regina and Maleficent in season 4 AU

All mistakes are my own and OUAT belongs to Adam and Eddy ;)

* * *

Regina runs trying to get that boy out of her mind or better said his words. His crazy speech (it had to be crazy right?) about being in alternative universe, trapped in a book only be able to be freed if she finds her true love. Not that that was ever about to be happening but the young lad also told her, her true love is nobody less than Maleficent. Regina heard quite something about the powerful sorceress and she has to admit she is impressed by her.

Impressed about the stories about a beautiful woman full of passion and fire capable of turning into a dragon whenever it pleases her. Regina admires and almost envies that woman and the freedom she has. Maleficent could do whatever she wants, flying wherever the wind takes her. Not like Regina herself who has been spending years on the run form the Evil Queen, Snow White being punished for a stupid mistake she made as a child. So whatever the boy, Henry was his name as far as she remembers thinks, he has to be wrong.

Not to mention the fact that he thinks she is his mother, well his adoptive mother which was even more insane. Thankfully he disappeared finally running off to find his other mother getting on her nerves. Regina on the other hand needed to find a way out of this damn kingdom as far away from Snow and her dark knights as possible. Running through the woods planning her next coup to finally get enough money to leave this place, to finally be free. Which means she has to forget about that kid and his crazy theories about a happily ever after between her and Maleficent (insane completely utterly insane) and get going.

Sadly fate isn't on Regina side these days then as soon as she reaches the edge of the forest she suddenly is surrounded , surrounded by dark knights looking at her like she is the catch of the day. Regina can feel how the fear slowly is creeping up inside her and hisses:" Damnit." Knowing that her head is now likely about to end up on a spike in the Queen's trophy room. Regina grabs her knife but she knows fighting will be in vein there are far too many for her to win but going down without a fight? Never.

They are coming closer and closer ready to attack as Regina suddenly hears a noise but she can't tell what it is." The Queen will be so happy to see you Regina she is eager to…" But Regina never knows what Snow White exactly plans to do to her because the next thing happening is that there is fire. Hot burning fire and screams as the knight and his companions go off in flames and as Regina turns around just in time to see a huge dragon land in front of her. She is scared but only for a moment and then the giant being turns into something far smaller but not less fascinating and for the first time Regina sees her in reality sees what all those tales are about and she is amazed. Maleficent is far more beautiful than she imagined, her long blond hair falls down in soft waves, her blue eyes capture Regina in way she never experienced before and for a moment she can only stare. She can feel how her heart starts beating faster how she feels herself get lost in those big blue shining eyes. "Are you alright little one?"

As much Regina is taken aback by the sorceress so is Maleficent. She knows about the little bandit and her fight against the Evil Queen but seeing her in front of her, the dark haired beauty with those big chocolate colored eyes looking admiringly at her… Maleficent can't stop her heart from fluttering. She sees so much fire and passion in those eyes a fire that she fears she loses more and more day by day but it had come back, come back as she laid eyes on the younger woman. The need to protect her taking over and as she comes closer to her she carefully raises a hand and softly sooths a strand of that wonderful silky dark hair behind her ear.

"I…I'm fine thank you," Regina says her voice barely above a whisper and before she can't stop herself she leans into Maleficent touch. For a moment both woman just stare at each other the air around them seems charged and all Regina can think about are Maleficent's soft lips and Henry's words " _She is your true love mum"_ Regina inhales sharply as the stunning sorceress closes the distance between them:" You are very welcome, Regina right? I'm Maleficent."

"Yes. It is an honor to meet you Maleficent." Regina tells her breathlessly and for someone who never believed in love at first sight Regina can't explain what his happening right now. "The honor is mine little one." Maleficent is a now only inches away from her and Regina feels how everything starts to spin slightly.

Maleficent lives long enough to understand love but even she can't comprehend the pull she feels towards the young girl and knowing she is taking a chance here she knows it is right, that this is the moment where she has to take a risk so she steps forward and presses her lips softly onto Regina's and something inside her clicks, something inside her bursts and all that is left is love, care and hope.

Regina is sure she stops breathing when Maleficent crushed her lips onto hers and it's like magic. She doesn't know much about magic or love but she images that is it. Her heart beats fast and all she can think is that she never wants this moment to end.

But it does in the end, both women feel a blast of magic and then both are standing on the main street of Storybrook first shocked but then a big grin appears on both faces and they continue where they were interrupted moments ago and their lips once again meet each other.


	2. Snowflakes

Based on this prompt: Regina and Maleficent - bonfire, fireplay, watching the snow fall.

I'm responsible for all mistakes made and don't own anything

* * *

It's late far after midnight when Regina appears in front of Maleficent's fire place surrounded by purple smoke. Regina takes a deep breath as her body tries to deal with the sudden change of settings still not entirely used to the art of teleporting.

The young Queen is tense when she looks around standing there in complete darkness. She is on the edge, sad, angry and frustrated at the same time has been the entire day.

Had desperately sought a way out, away from the life in the golden cage she had to call home. Away from a husband whose touches left bruises, away from a spoiled little princess, away from the place that suffocated her. Away in the arms of the only person she has come to trust.

"Why don't you show me what you learnt and lit the fire place little one? Show me if you fire balls have improved. "

Regina jumps slightly at the words not realizing that the powerful sorceress had been there the entire time. Without a sound Regina stretches her hand out focuses and thinks of the king. Let the pure anger flow through her and soon a fire ball appears in her hand and with one smooth movement she throws it.

The wood lit immediately the fire strong and warm illuminating the room and the two women standing there still in silence till Maleficent speaks up again:" Well done Regina." Regina can't suppress a little smile proud that she could please the older woman but unaware of the sad sound of her friends voice.

Maleficent throws a glance at the beautiful young Queen in front of her, watches the fire burn and thinks back to the day she met the dark haired beauty. Thinks about how every time she sees her again a bit more of the hopeful innocent girl disappears replaced by a slowly creeping up darkness.

Maleficent can feel the change of Regina's magic. The soft almost kind touch it had by the first pathetic attempt to lit her fire place is no almost completely gone replaced by an angry harsh one.

The desire for revenge on that stupid princess getting stronger and stronger every day the young woman is trapped in the palace and all Maleficent can do is watching how the sweet girl who gave her her fire back vanishes and it breaks the dragon's heart.

Regina slowly turns around big dark orbs searching for clear blue ones not being able to understand the sad look in her friend's eyes as she closes the distance between them.

The older woman remains in silence studying Regina carefully. Something is troubling her Maleficent can see the pain shining in those beautiful dark eyes her entire body tense since the moment she appeared in her castle. But she also is well aware of the mask Regina has put up the mask of the perfect invincible Queen and Maleficent has learnt that she has to let Regina keep the facade up till the young woman is ready to talk ready to voice the pain crushing her.

"Maleficent?" Regina's asks unsettled by the dragon's silences as Maleficent takes a step forward one hand in Regina's raven black curls and then crashes her mouth on the younger woman's soft lips.

Regina moans and kisses back with the same desperation feeling how the blond pulls her closer and deepens the kiss. They don't let go of each other for mere minutes lips locked hands roaming up and down thin bodies with firm curves.

When they part both of them are out of breath but for the first time in days Regina feels like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. She lets Maleficent take her hand leading her in front of the fire place letting her take off her clothes.

Maleficent touches are gentle but passionate soft but experienced and it doesn't take long till Regina is a moaning mess. Maleficent kisses her way down Regina's throat one hand finding her hard nipple rolling it between her fingers her mouth finding the other abandoned nipple sucking it roughly.

The ministrations are firm but never painful never cross the line, never making Regina feel unsafe and for that she is utterly grateful. Grateful that she knows that she can let go with Maleficent, that she knows that the dragon would rather die than causing her harm.

Regina can feel the blond making her way down can feel her tongue between her tights and can't suppress a loud moan as the dragon begins to lick and suck firmly. Regina writhes in pleasure every dark and painful thought gone at least for the moment.

It doesn't take long for Regina to reach the peek even though with Maleficent it never does. Her whole body tenses and she hears Maleficent whisper: "Let go little one just let go." Those words and a final strong suck on her clit are enough, Regina is gone. She comes with a loud scream.

When Regina comes down from her high her hand finds Maleficent's breasts kneading softly but the dragon takes her hand and stops her." Maleficent what…?" "You barely can keep your eyes up little one," and at Regina's uncertain look Maleficent adds:" It's fine. Sleep my beautiful Queen sleep."

Regina wants to argue but when her friend waves her hand and a blanket appears and is pulled over them Regina actually can't keep her eyes open. She falls asleep being watched by the dragon in which heart she somehow won a place.

Regina wakes up a few hours later the sun just rising. She knows she has to go back to the palace before they will realize that she is gone but she can't bring herself to go not yet. Regina slowly gets up and walks to the balcony being dressed again with a wave of her hand.

She breathes in the fresh air as she suddenly feels something wet on her nose. Regina looks up and with a sigh she sees the first snowflakes falling. Winter is finally coming to the Enchanted Forest. Regina used to love the first snow fall had loved to watch it to take Rocinante and ride through the forest enjoying the peace and quiet.

Now watching the snow fall leaves a bitter taste behind. The beautiful snowflakes now remember her of her dreadful step-daughter, remembers her of the life she has lost. Another thing Snow White has taken from her.

"Are you alright little one?" Regina can feel how Maleficent puts her arms around her from behind resting her chin on her shoulder. Regina leans into the embrace but doesn't answer immediately.

She knows if she doesn't want to talk Maleficent won't push. Regina bits her lip but then:" I don't know how long I can keep doing this Maleficent. How long I keep pretending to be the perfect happy Queen. I hate them both so much."

"I know," the dragon sighs pulling her closer: "But you can't give up. You will get your revenge; you will get your freedom. You just need to hold on a bit longer."

"What if I can't?" Regina's voice is just above a whisper. "You can. You are the strongest most stubborn woman I've ever met. You have the fire a powerful beautiful fire little one. No one can take this from you. You will get what you want."

"When did you become a fan of hope speeches?" Regina teases. Maleficent chuckles as she replies:" I guess you have a bad influence on me."

Both woman laugh and then fall again in silence but it isn't a uncomfortable one.

"I have to go back," Regina mutters with a heavy heart. "Yes but not now let's stay here for a moment alright?"

They stay like this in each other's arms for a while watching the snowflakes fall and Regina feels how the anxiety slowly leaves her how the snow eases her mind and yes maybe Maleficent is right.

She can do this she can have her revenge she can win.


	3. Safe

**A/N** : DragonQueen- dark, painful, smutty and sweet.

Trigger warning: Mentions of marital rape

* * *

Regina sits in her bathtub. Her maid has left just moments ago almost fled to be honest. Regina can't blame her. It's not easy to look at her broken and bruised body. Leopold has a bad week and if her dear husband has one…well that usually means Regina does too.

He had summoned her to his bed chamber two hours ago. It hurt but it always does and Regina learnt years ago to just take it. Not to mention that tears only meant more pain so she keeps quiet. Tries to think of being somewhere else when he is on top of her tries to think of her happy place.

Sometimes it works.

Today it didn't. That's why she's still in her bathtub. The hot water sooths makes her feel less dirty less like a whore in overpriced dresses. Not that any of it makes it better but Regina learnt to adept, learnt how to survive. Still today she has trouble keeping her tears at bay has trouble to ignore the pain between her legs.

She sighs and closes her eyes dreaming of a life she would never had a life far away from this golden cage a life full of freedom.

"Hello little one," Regina almost jumps out of her skin at the soft voice right next to her. Her eyes pop open and dark orbs meet blue ones. Maleficent slowly comes closer but keeps her gaze on Regina face doesn't let it wander over her body like she usually does and Regina appreciates it. She isn't shy about her curves not anymore at least. Regina knows that she is beautiful and knows that the dragon is aware of that fact too.

Regina hugs herself hides herself from the blond woman. Tries to avoid her gaze but still tries to keep her head held up high.

Usually the dark haired girl doesn't mind Mal's eyes on her but not when she is so vulnerable so…exposed and she is glad that the blond sorcerers knows that too. "Mal. What are you doing here?" Regina asks trying to hide how glad she is to see her friend. And how much she hates it for Mal to see her like this…week, broken, pathetic.

"I had a feeling you are in need for some pleasant company tonight little one," the dragon replies softly keeping her distance. "I'm fine," Regina snaps.

Maleficent only whispers:" I know you are," and without any comment she waves her hand and suddenly the pain is gone. All her bruises disappear and Regina can't stop herself from sighing in relieve knowing that she should be stronger but when Maleficent kneels next to the bathtub and softly strokes (an unusual affectionate gesture) Regina's cheek wipes away a tear the young Queen leans into the touch.

Enjoys a touch that's meant to sooth not to hurt.

"How about we get out of here for a bit?" Maleficent asks pressing a tender kiss on Regina's forehead. The dragon has her trouble to stay calm has to urge to burn the King to a crisp can't get the images of the bruised little girl with the haunted eyes of her mind. She can't stop the King but she can't lessen the pain the young girl in front of her is.

At least she can try. Maleficent doesn't know how or why but Regina somehow has worn her way into her heart has accomplished something nobody could in decades and she would be damned if she doesn't find a way to cheer the young Queen up.

"Are we going flying?" Regina asks excitedly. She knows the freedom she feels on Mal's back is only temporary it's not real but it's beautiful nevertheless. For a moment she thinks she can breathe again she can smile again. And she takes every opportunity to get out of this castle.

Mal grins at her and slowly comes closer waiting for Regina's permission to kiss her.

At Regina silent nod Maleficent presses her lips softly onto Regina's and chuckles as he hears the soft moan of the younger woman. As they part Regina gets out of the water and dresses herself in a light blue dress. It is less constrictive than the other gowns Leopold makes her wear and its perfect for what's coming.

Within moments they are in the air Regina on Mal's back flying away fast and without looking back. As the cold air blows into her face she laughs shouts in glee. It's a beautiful night stars are all over the sky and for moment just a moment Regina can pretend that she is happy. Here on her friend's back high in the air away from everything.

Away from a husband who only sees her as a overpriced nanny and pretty girl to warm his bed, away from a spoiled brat who views her as her favourite toy away from the life she hates with every fibre of her being.

They fly till Maleficent exhausts herself and finally land in the dragon's castle. Regina beams at her friend as soon she is in her human form again and kisses her fiercely. "Thank you, "Regina whispers as they finally part to breathe again. "You're very welcome little one," Mal replies kissing her neck gently careful to never touch too rough to restrain her too much.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Maleficent ask softly pulling the young girl onto her lap. Both know what the dragon is referring to but Regina finds herself shaking her head. "No I just wanna forget," Regina answers crashing her lips onto the blond woman's. "Are you sure Regina? We don't have to…" Mal ask concerned but Regina only whispers:" Make me forget Mal. Make love to me," with those words Regina shoves the sorceress onto her bed and kisses her again passionate.

Soon both women are naked and Maleficent fought her way on top of Regina keeping her touches soft. On other days the dragon prefers to be rough to take what she wants and more often than not that is what Regina wants to. But Mal knows that there a days, days when Leopold was especially rough with her the young woman underneath her needs to be reminded that sex was supposed to something pleasant that touches should feel good.

Those are days Mal takes her time with her is very careful and makes even surer that Regina is comfortable that every scream is on of pleasure that she never steps over the invisible line.

Mal doesn't know exactly what she feels for Regina only knows that she cares deeply and that she wants to protect her wants her to be happy. Maybe that's love neither of them is really sure what loves means anymore all they know is that they need each other.

Need each other when Regina screams as Mal mouths finds it way between her legs when she softly licks and sucks at her when her hands finds their way to the soft breasts of the Queen and start kneading. Regna moans in pleasure lets everything go knows that she is safe with Maleficent knows the dragon won't ever hurt her.

Let's go when Mal pushes two finger inside her and sucks her clit into her mouth let's go when the dragon picks up the pace can feel the orgasm approach can feel her walls tighting around Mal's fingers and within moments she screams.

But this time she screams because the pleasure rips through her almost makes her black out not because the pain is almost not bearable anymore. She works herself against Mal's hand who keeps feeding her orgasm and god does it feel good. Maleficent keeps going till Regina can't take it anymore and then presses her lips onto Regina's. The young Queen can taste herself on the other woman's lips which makes her moan loudly again.

Maleficent grins at her:" Good?" "Good," Regina replies and their lips find each other again and again.

It's way after midnight when Regina finally leaves after having more orgasm than she could count. Regina smiles when she gets under her covers smiles even more when Maleficent presses a final good night kiss on her forehead. She is half asleep as she hears the dragon's whispered:" Sleep well little one. I'm here you are safe."

And sleeping well was what Regina did. Always knowing that the dragon kept watch, that she was safe.


End file.
